Toa (2001)
Toa are the heroes of the Bionicle world. Each Toa has, and represents, an elemental power. There have been many Toa over the years. All Toa wear a Great Kanohi Mask of power on their face, and almost all of them share a desire to do good. They all also possess the ability to create or control a certain element. Toa traditionally work in teams of six, with each member controlling a different element: so far the typical team contains Toa of Fire, Water, Air, Stone, Earth, and Ice. However, there are exceptions to both rules: some Toa have been known to work alone at times while others have banded together in groups as large as hundreds when needed; and Toa of other elements such as Light, Sonics, Plasma, Plantlife, Gravity, and Magnetism have been known to exist. Powers and Equipment Toa are best known for their elemental powers, allowing them to have tremendous control over the element they represent. This includes creating the element out of nothing, absorbing it into themselves, and manipulating it in almost any shape or form. (See under Bionicle society for a list of all known elements.) Each Toa is also equipped with a Great Kanohi Mask that grants them an additional power. While a Toa can have multiple masks stored away in a Toa Suva (shrine) that they can switch at will for a variety of powers, most Toa only have one mask that they wear constantly. Toa are also equipped with personal tools, which are most often swords and other bladed weapons. Since Toa are loathe to use these tools to harm living beings, they are most often used to focus elemental powers. Several tools can be used in alternate modes that help with transportation; for instance, a disk launcher can be used as a jetpack, and blades can be worn as ice skates. A few Toa, such as the Toa Hagah, wear metallic-colored armor, which often denotes an elite status. Toa Kaita Three Toa can merge into a single being called a "Toa Kaita". Toa Kaita have the combined elemental and mask powers of the individual Toa. However, Toa cannot stay merged for very long, because keeping three personalities in sync can be mentally taxing. So far, only the Toa Mata have been seen to form Toa Kaita, and they retained this ability when they became Toa Nuva. The Toa Metru had the potential to merge into Toa Kaita, but had no idea that they actually could; and as Toa Hordika, they presumably did not have the mental focus that such a fusion required. It is unknown whether the Toa Hagah ever formed Toa Kaita, and it remains to be seen whether the Toa Inika will eventually do so. According to book and comic writer Greg Farshtey, a six-Toa fusion would be called a "Toa Nui", and its power could rival the Great Spirit Mata Nui himself. However, it's only a theory at this point, as no Toa knows that the Toa Nui could even exist; in fact a Toa Nui may never be formed. Toa Teams *'Toa Mata': Tahu, Lewa, Gali, Pohatu, Onua, and Kopaka are the six Toa whose destiny is to awaken the Great Spirit Mata Nui. They are the main heroes of the Bionicle storyline; even when the story focuses on other Toa, these six are always close by somehow. *'Toa Nuva': After imprisoned the Bohrok queens, the Bahrag, the Toa Mata were immersed in energized protodermis, making them Toa Nuva with enhanced powers and equipment. *'Toa Metru': Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Onewa, Whenua, and Nuju were once Matoran a thousand years ago in the city of Metru Nui. The city's lone protector, Toa Lhikan, gave Toa Stones to the six Matoran and sent them to the Great Temple, where they were transformed into Toa Metru. *'Toa Hordika': In trying to rescue the Matoran from Metru Nui, the Toa Metru were captured by the Visorak hordes that had conquered the ruined city. The Visorak's venom mutated them into beastly Toa Hordika; these new forms had no mask powers, limited access to elemental powers, and a feral rage that threatened to consume the Toa. *'Toa Inika': Jaller, Hahli, Kongu, Hewkii, Nuparu, and Matoro are a new team of Toa, whose purpose is to save the life of the Great Spirit Mata Nui. Unlike most Toa, the Inika have special lightning-enhanced powers and other alterations, such as living masks. *'Toa Mahri': The new Toa Inika *'Toa Hagah': Norik, Gaaki, Iruini, Pouks, Bomonga, and Kualus were an elite team of Toa called the Toa Hagah. The Toa Hagah once served the Brotherhood of Makuta as bodyguards, when it was an organization dedicated to the protection of the Matoran. *'Other': Many Toa have as been see in the storyline, some alone, some teammates, and some on the way of Darkness. Category:Toa